Cepot And Naruto Story
by minyak tanah
Summary: Sebuah kegemparan terjadi di konoha sebuah benda aneh jatuh secara tiba tiba membuat kehebohan di desa konoha selain itu serangan tiba tiba menerja desa konoha yamg dalam keaadaan damai apkah yang terjafi selanjutnya baca saja sampai tuntas
1. Chapter 1

CEPOT AND NARUTO STORY

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO GENRE : FRIENDSHIP

PAIRING : HINACEP ; INOCEP ; SAKUCEP ; TENCEP ; TSUNACEP ; PERINGATAN: CEPOT STORY ,GA JELAS ,GA YAHUD, SUNDANISM FANATIC Chapter 1 : Mahluk Aneh Dari Planet LainTerjadi kegemparan di konohagakure sebuah benda jatuh dari amgkasa membuat penduduk konoha was-was jikalau mahluk berekor menyerang .

Penduduk ramai melihat peristiwa langka tersebut dengan berbagai ekspresi ada yang takut,ada yang senang ,ada juga yang tidur(taukan siapa itu)

Selaku Hokage di Desanya Tsunade-Hime tak tinggal diam,untuk menjaga image dan martabatnya selaku hokage kelima dia menyuruh rookie 12 untuk menyelidiki peristiwa tersebut "Gejimayu, coba kau periksa terlebih dahulu,pastikan semuanya aman! " perintah Pemuda kuning tersebut pada rekannya yang berkepala seperti mangkok bubur dan beralis seperti ulat tersebut.

"kenapa harus aku Naruto-kun,aku kan tid

ak bisa ninjutsu ataupun genjutsu,kau cari saja yang lain Naruto-kun!" tolak Lee secara halus dengan ekspresi bercampur aduk antara takut,kecewa, dan campuran lain yang begitu kurang mengenakan.

"Hei, Lee apa kau sakit?, tak biasanya kau berekspresi semengerikan itu" tanya Tenten dengan nada suara yang begitu perhatian pada Lee yamg keringat dingin mendengar ucapan Tenten tadi."cieee- ciee" goda para kunoichi pada tenten yang membuat Tenten blushing .Tiba-tiba benda itu mengeluarkan lift untuk turunSementara itu para rookie 12 terkejut dengan apa yang keluar dari benda itusesosok aneh muncul itu muncul dengan pakaian aneh yang membuat para rookie 12 siaga dengan kunai dan shuriken di tangan masing-masing kecuali Naruto yang pisan karena melihat penampakan tersebut yang seperti iblis oni"siapa kau, dari mana asalmu, kenapa kau datang ke konoha?" tanya beruntun Sakura kepo"kenapa manusia bumi begitu primitif dan emosi ? ya sudah perkenalkan Nama Abi Cepot Sikasep Nu Merenah" sosok itu memperkenalkan diri dengan PD dan membuat para rookie 12 Cengok kecuali kecuali Naruto yang tepar di pelukam Hinata.

"Dan aku berasal dari Planet Golek dan kenapa abi datang kemari karena tertabrak kakek cebol yang sedang terbang" tambah mahluk itu dengan PD nya.Minyak Tanah Cepot And Naruto Story

"Oh ya aku mengerti dan kau Cepot boleh tinggal disini sementara waktu" perintah Tsunade penuh wibawa

"

"Cepot-san aku boleh bertanya tidak ? sakura berbicara

"

"mau nanya apa atuh Aa Cepot Nu Kasep pasti ngejawab pertanyaan eneng dengan senang hati" ujar Cepot penuh semangat"Aku ingin bertanya seperti apa Planet Golek itu dan kenapa kau datang ke planet kami ?tanya Sakura pada cepot sembari tersenyum manis yang membuat hati Cepot bergejegolak hebat" Geulis pisan Neng Sakura teh" batin cepot memuji kecantikan Sakura."planet Golek terbagi menjadi 8 Negara Nyaeta Pasundan, Pajajaran , Siliwangi ,Parahyangan , Cipamingkis , Cipeuteuy , Tarumanegara , dan Balekambang, Kedelapan nagara hidup Rukun tetapi Semenjak Negara Cipeuteuy Menyerang kaadaan berubah Neng."

"Berubah kenapa?" tanya sakura penasaran

"Nyak barubah semenjak eta kadalapan nagara jadi tempur saling bermusuhan satu sama lain, Nagara Abi Cipamingkis nu paling parah terkena dampak perang dan Raja Cipamingkis Ke-29 Horin Tatang Junior menyuruh Penduduk Cipamingkis mengungsi ke planet dan Abi bertugas mengawasi rute evakuasi ke planet lain seperti planet ini" ujar Cepot"Apakah kau masih memiliki keluarga?" tanya sakura lagi"Dirasa keluarga ku sudah tewas saat terjadi perang, Abi semenjak kecil sudah tinggal di panti asuhan tentara jadi abi tidak begitu tahu tentang keluarga abi' jawabb Cepot.Sore pun berlalu malampun tiba, Cepot sekarang berada di Flat kecil Naruto yang begitu kotor dan berantakan bahkan celana dalam berwarna pink pun ada di dalam kulkas entah punya siapa itu.Tapi Cepot sangat bersyukur Naruto mau menampungnya sementara waktu daripada tidur dijalanan atau di plane nya yang rusak parah itu. Pagi harinya cepot sudah bangun untuk memperbaiki plane nya yang rusak tapi menurut analisisnya kerusakanya sangat parah bahkan tangki bahan bakarnya pun hancur.Sedangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Cepot hanya bingung dengan benda tersebut.

Terlintas banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia ketahui tentang benda tersebut seperti mengapa benda itu bisa terbang ataupun bagaimama cara mengendalikan benda tersebut supaya bisa terbang, memikirkan sajs otak Naruto sudah sangat sakit Tiba tiba dari langit berjatuhan benda seperti bom dan membuat beberapa gedung maupun rumah hancur "Ada ini Naruto sepertinya konoha di serang ayo cepat kesana Naruto""Hey tunggu aku gigi dua " Mereka pun berlari menuju pusat desa konoha yang rsmai untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadiTBC

Ya fanfic ini aku akan update seminggu sekali jadi bersabarlah

MOHON YANG BERKENAN REVIEW ATAU CENTANG KOTAK FOLLOW DAN FAVORIT KALAU MAU DUA-DUANYA JUGA BOLEHHATUR NUHUN SADAYANA 


	2. Chapter 2

Cepot And Naruto Story

Disclamer : Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto

Cepot juga bukan punya saya

Warning : Typo , Ga jelas , Ga Yahud , Sundanism Fanatic

Pairing : Inocep Sakucep Hinacep Tencep Tsunacep

Chapter 2: Pelaku Penyerangan Konoha

Diatas langit Konoha tampak benda aneh terbang di atas desa konoha. Benda aneh itu mengeluarkan ribuan bom berukuran gelas ke pemukiman penduduk.

Tsunade saat itu sedang minum teh hangat tidak menahu tentang serangan mendaak ini mengumpat kesal.

"Brakkk" satu meja tumbang akibat pukulan tsunade yang terkenal mematikan itu.

"JELASKAN SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI KENAPA KONOHA LULUH LANTAH DIMANA PARA SHINOBI CEPAT PANGGIL KEMARI...CEPAAAT" amarah mulai meledak tsunade pun pening . "Tsunade-sama anda harus mengontrol emosi anda bisa bahaya diabetes anda kambuh". Shizune menasehati hokage kelima itu sembari memberikan obat sakit kepala yang diperlukan tsunade untuk pening nya yang mulai terasa berdenyut.

Tak berapa lama beberapa shinobi dan kunoichi berkumpul di aula gedung hokage kemudan Tsunade datang berdiri diatas mimbar untuk memberitahukan KepHo(Keputusan Hokage) yang isinya mengenai :

penduduk ke tempat yang aman

persediaan pangan yang cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pengungsi

sabab musabab penyerangan

musuh jangan jadi pengecut

Setelah mendengar KepHo mereka pun bergegas melaksanakan perintah tersebut

Sementara itu Cepot dan Naruto terus berlari sampai di akademi ninja mereka di jegat 5 orang bertubuh besar dan berotot di lengan baju bagian kiri tertera bendera Cipeuteuy tidak salah lagi mereka tentara cipeuteuy yamg di kenal kejam dan tifak berprikemanusiaan.

"Haha cepot buronan negara harga 8 miliar rupiah kajahatan percobaan pembunuhan Raja cipeuteuy ka-19 Itong manchintong aya di didieu rupana, hayu barudak hajar duaana!"

Akan tanda - tanda di serang Naruto mengeluarkan juru amdalannya " Kagebushin no Jutsu " booft munculah puluhan Naruto siap menyeramg 4 orang anak buah tersebut.

Sementara itu cepot tengah menatap pemimpin mereka yang kelihatan sangar dengan codet yang melengkung dari dahi sampai dagu kemudian naik kearah pipi sebelah kiri.

Cepot sudah siap- siap dengan kuda-kudanya sang pemimpin pun sama mereka berlari dan saling meninju muka masing-masing sehingga membuat mereka terpental cukup jauh

Sementara Naruto sudah selesai dengan urusannya menghabisi anak buah tersebut lalu ia pun pergi ketempat cepot untuk membantunya

"Geus lila teu menang lawan nu beneur beneur tangguh tapi ieu kudu di atosan . Hiaaat" pemimpin itu mengeluarkan kujang listrik untuk di hunuskan ke dada cepot"Paeh siaaa" crasssh darah segar mengalir di tubuh seseorang tetapi bukan cepot melainkan pemimpin itu sendiri yang terkena sabetan kusanagi sasuke.

Di tengah desa para shinobi di serang sekumpulan orang aneh berambut botak tanpa alis menggunakan sejenis sarung .mereka cukup kuat walaupun GundulMan tidak bisa menggukan ninjutsu meskipun begitu mereka sulit di tumbangkan karna baju tempur mereka cukup kuat untuk melindungi serangan ninjutsu tetapi tidak untuk genjutsu mereka tumbang hanya dalam 13 detik si penakluk siapa lagi kalau bukan uchiha terakhir di serial anime Naruto

Setelah mengalahkan para GundulMan pihak konoha melakukan integorasi untuk mrnyelidiki dalang dari penyerangan ini

Setelah diselidiki ternyata pelakunya adalah jendral Negara Cipeuteuy Bernama Ajud Oh Gajud dan saudara nya Gugalayouth yang terkenal sadis dan kejam mereka adalah aktor di balik layar kekacauan di planet golek

Malam hari di konoha , Cepot duduk sambil menggenggam sebuah foto perempuan cantik berambu hitam.

"Tungga Aa didinya Cepil!"

Chapter 2 „COMPLETE

WAH SEMAKIN KACAU JALAN CERITANYA PERTARUNGANNYA HAMBAR MOHON DI HAMPURA SADAYANA

HATUR NUHUN SADAYANA


End file.
